Till We Stop Breathing Old version
by texaskid13
Summary: Currentely being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it, if you like it tell me. Ideas, PM me, Characters, PM me, Crazy PM me! (This has nothing to do with the Lost Hero)**

Demigod dreams suck, like they REALLY suck. I'm almost certain that you haven't heard the end about how demigod's lives suck. And they do, but trust me, I'd learn that Demigods actually have it pretty easy compared to some. I'd learn that I was one of the few that had it really, really bad. At first I thought I was just really unlucky. Like my dreams were really bad compared to others, like the dream I had before I woke up to one of the worst days of my life. It went like this.

_Running, that's all I could do,I didn't have a chance. The arrows came down like the rain from a hurricane. The only rest someone could get was if the were down on the dewy grass bleeding until Angels of death came for them. We were dropping like flies, flies that were being bombed. I turned around to a thousand archers shooting at us. Then it hit me, they only had archers, who wouldn't stand a chance against about five-hundred swordsmen. A restored order to the rest of us still standing, "CHARGE!" bellowed my army. We turned around and charged the army. We lost a lot of men during the charge, including me, the arrow stuck out of my chest, like a broken ornament on a tree. I didn't want to leave my men so I kept running, "AGH!" Another arrow stuck out of my left arm, halfway out, then another arrow, and another. I was littered with arrows. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just collapsed from the pain. Even though it was a dream it felt real. And my heart felt the ache as everybody I ever cared about, appeared and was shot on the spot. _

With a jolt, I woke up, and raised my arm as if there were still an arrow lodged in it, nothing could bring me down, for today was extremely important to me, I would become thirteen and I would be claimed.

I couldn't focus on anything happening today because of today's importance. Today I would finally belong somewhere else rather than the "unclaimed cabin," and have a true family.

I still couldn't stay focused. During ancient Greek I didn't listen and got cussed at in Greek. The swear words sadly were the only Greek I learned. And in archery, I nearly shot my girlfriend, Courtney, who was probably the hottest girl, even though she wasn't an Aphrodite child. Because girls, were the only thing I was good at. I got mauled in sword fighting class. It's probably because I stared out into space with the hulking Ares kid raising a giant broadsword over my head. After that class, I felt like I knew what butchered meat felt like.

Finally the time came, dinner. I didn't eat a thing. The whole time I was so full of anticipation. Then it happened. Everybody starred. Time slowed down as I looked above my head. To see something so horrible, that it made my soul go to Hades and back. It was a glowing scythe. The purple instrument of death glowed above my head. My friends that just a second ago I was talking to now had their mouths gaping open. And just like in those movies nobody likes, somebody holding plates dropped them with a shattering noise. The whole amphitheater was quiet now.

And without another word, I ran faster than Zeus's bolt, "Wait!" somebody yelled after me. I didn't slow down even when I came to my cabin door; I just used myself as a ram, as the door crashed open, the lock falling to the ground. I grabbed my shinning bronze sword two daggers and my bow which shrunk into a rubber band.

The entire shrinking of weapons was based on the Legendary Percy Jackson's sword riptide. He died from an assassination from some rebelling demigods **(That sounds like a good fanfic! My idea!) **I stashed some nectar and ambrosia in my bag. I didn't want to bring my armor, because if I needed it then I deserved to be run through. I was about to run out the door before the new Apollo cabin leader, Jeff, ran in the door, "Dude, come on don't run we can work things out, the gods will be merciful. We can work things out!"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Jeff was the better swordsman but, he didn't have one, "The gods are cowards you and I both know that, they'll kill anything that has the slightest threat. It's somewhat of a relief to know that I'm not one of them," He lunged at me, but I didn't have the heart to kill him, so I just threw to the side were he crashed into the bunk, "Good luck"

And then I ran and didn't stop, and after two miles outside of camp, little tears streamed down my face.

**-Five Years Later-**

I prodded the fire sending up a puff of glowing ash. Some leaves rustled, that would be fine except for the fact that there was no wind. I snapped into a fighting stance. My blade was pointed menacingly at the trees. A chimera exploded from the bush.

I rolled to the side as it snapped at my face. The lion head roared with rage. I fell to the ground avoiding the swipe of the beast's paw. I raised my sword to protect a bite but the blade shattered, sending a fragment up into its eye, dazing it for a second, giving me just enough time to roll over to my bags.

Recovering, the chimera readied to pounce for its last time. I pulled out an arrow looking for the bow, in its full shape.

With a snarl, it pounced. With only my arrow, I held it up for it to impale the chimera. I let go and jumped to the side, after the arrow sunk in. It fell with a thud and twitched horrifyingly before exploding into dust.

Thank gods. I took a breather and then packed up my things and headed to town for supplies.

* * *

I went into Home Depot for some nails and duct tape, which all demigods need.

A girl about my age, pretty cute blue eyes and brown hair smiled at me flirtatiously. I didn't give her a second look which seemed to offend her. I really didn't care to get a date. Too many other things were on my mind. Most likely she didn't know anything about the Greek gods or what I'm going through and have been through.

The girl must've been stubborn because she didn't except defeat and came up, "Hey, I'm Megan," and then she twirled her hair, "So, what are going to use that stuff for?" pointing to the supplies in the bag. I was tired and didn't care about girls or whatever Megan pretended to be, "Nothing I'm going to tell you about,"

"Ha, you're funny. You can pick me up at seven, here let me give you my number," Her hands, holding a pen, went to write her number on my hand, but I grabbed her wrists and looked her coldly in the eyes, "I don't care what you think, now leave me alone," She must've never been rejected because she was starting to cry while I started to walk away. I told her the truth when I said I didn't care, even when she started to cry.

Living five years alone, not seeing a real person for months on end, and usually killing things that came around because I would never get peace from monsters. When you live that way you don't care much for others. I had what I needed so I bought the stuff and left the store.

* * *

I walked down the road, cars rarely passing by. I stopped to appreciate the quiet, except for the buzzing street lamps, and my short barely audible breaths. I looked across the street, some commotion was going on. And I focused to look through clear glass windows from across the street.

Two people holding swords dressed in armor pointed their swords at a girl with cuts on her arm. Somebody else in the same black armor was robbing the cash register with a knife, with the cashier missing. I stashed my knife and other things outside of town, so I had no other weapon beside the old styled hammer in my bag from home depot with the duct tape and nails. I grabbed that, ripped of the tags and burst in there against three properly armed, most likely demigods with nothing but a hammer that was on sale. And with that thought, another one came to mind, I love life.

**Tell me what you think, and if you think the character is a mary-sue, or Joe-sue (?) trust me he won't be he'll be a bitter truth telling person who doesn't care about anyone else, unless saving them will give him that adrenaline rush that he loves. So just wait, plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to y'all! I'm going to try and write this story from my iPod completely, because I'm on the iPod more than the computer so wish me luck! The plotline may not be so organized because I want it that way, because when is life organized? This story is dedicated to anybody who reviews, and my dead grandfather who I would of taken a bullet for. Thanks for watching over me PAPA**

**Chapter Un (that's french for two, I think.)**

"Okay, you got me," I spoke defeated, "just let her go. Ya' hear?" I bent down and laid my weapon on the ground, "See that wasn't so hard, uh urm,"

I barged in through the doors a bull in a china shop, my weapon raised. I smashed a thing of glass just to get the "soldiers" attention, "Hey, you bums wanna leave before somebody gets hurt?" One of the black armored kids came forward, "Yea, it would really screw my day if I had to slice you to ribbons,"

With that, he charged like a bull. I dodged his first slash but then got grazed with his second attack, "You little..." then I cussed him out under my breath, my vision went a bit hazy for a second before coming back. I dodged a stab at my stomach, and brought the hammer onto his arm, making a sickening crunch, "AAGH!"

His pained screams ended after I brought my hammer over his head and let my instincts take over, "I am not a liar," I said, "I said somebody would get hurt,"

Another of the remaining two barged forward with his knife against the girls throat, "Yeah, more will get hurt if you don't put THAT WEAPON DOWN!"

I had to think fast, even though thinking isn't my strong suit. Bang, it was as if a light bulb literally turned on above my head.

"Jason," I broke in, "and you're..."

"Your creator, and your destruction,"

"Wow, you're the little poet aren't you?" I joked still near the ground, and swiftly, I grabbed the knife, that was strapped to the side of the corpse, and threw it. With his blood against the side of the wall behind him, he slumped down, dead.

And before his buddy could recover, the girl I just saved knifed the last "soldier" then the corpse fell to the ground, the helmet rolled off revealing long blond hair, "Just about my age," muttered the killer, "So what is your age?" my voice startling her as she raised a knife, "Whoa, I just saved you are you really going to kill me?"

"No, it's just that I, well-" I cut in, "You're not used to killing people, you're used to fighting monsters, where the bodies disappear, with us, we don't disappear we stay," I paused to look up at her teary eyes, "and that is the difference between us and monsters, we bury our dead,"

She broke out in tears, and slid to the ground. She rose her head from between her head, "How did you assume I was a demigod, what if I wasn't?"

"Do I still know?" She stood up after she sniffed a few times, "I'm a daughter of Poseidon," and she pulled out a wooden trident necklace, showing me, "so what are we going to do with the bodies?" I looked at the bodies. Their faces twisted in horror, and their blank eyes focused at empty space. The eyes seemed to look like they were wishing for second chances, but they already missed them, "Why?" I questioned, "Hmm?"

"Why all of the this? Why were they here and what were they here for? And I killed people over you, and the thing is," I paused, "I don't now your name!" Outraged, I left the store, not knowing what Hell I had plunged myself into.

* * *

I looked back, I wish I hadn't but I did. She sat there, as if the dead bodies were the only things in the world that had known she existed. So, I imagined myself in her shoes. I thought about the fall of Percy, and how that effected the whole Greek knowing world. A lot of demigods died in that fight, and mostly Poseidon's children. Would that be worse, I thought, to have the people most important to me being torn away, or rather having nobody near me at all. And the littlest part of my soul which stayed all these years swayed me to walk back into the store. And the thing is, if I ignored my heart, I would've lived.

Defeated, I walked back into the shop, "Come on," I said with a soft tone, "more might come, or the cops,"

"Me," she said standing up, "Me, Meghan, they are looking for I, Meghan Rhodes," this time a burden that is on her shoulders seemed to really mean something, something worth living or dying for, "Meghan, let's go where, who knows,"

"Wait, Jason. I know you! You're Jason! The son of-" I cut her off before I could hear the end of that painful sentence, "I'm Jason, and just that," I walked out with her bounding after me like a lost puppy who just found a home, "So where do we go?" I thought for a second, "I'm dropping you of at camp, and I, I have no idea what's gonna happen to me,"

I started to walk on, with her still right behind me. Whining, Meghan said, "I'm just as old as you, and anyway, I don't want to leave you," I turned around and growled, "I will not have you trailing me like a lost puppy. You still have a chance at this," I said motioning to the whole world, "I am hunted. I feel like when I die, I'll join my father in Tartarus, and for no reason besides for who my father is. And do you and me a favor, run just run as fast as you can. Forget me, because everybody I"ve ever cared about died, so now I won't care about anyone ever,"

"You know," Meghan spoke softly, "I won't leave you, because you're the closest thing I have to a friend now,"

"I know. Here, come and let me show you my camp supplies," As we walked into the night she surrended, "There are more of you, I mean, more Titan's children. There is a whole underground network of them. Some are trying to revive the embers of the rebellion. They call themselves The Gaurdians. Catchy huh?"

"I don't care what they call themselves, I just won't let anyone bring that rebellion back, even if I die trying,"

**Sorry about the crappy chapter, It was bad, but I try. Hey please go check out camillexelisabeth she is an awesome author thanks and please review!**


End file.
